


The Point Of No Return

by BashfulBlueBerry



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blood, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Foreplay, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Minor Violence, Nipple Play, Obsessive Behavior, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sacrifice, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashfulBlueBerry/pseuds/BashfulBlueBerry
Summary: Sammy Lawrence finds you in the studio and steals you away. But his obsession with you makes him uncontrollable. He is unable to take no for an answer.(Complete)
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story does include rape/non-con, so please don't read if it's too much. There's also mentions of blood and violence, along with possessive behaviour. Part 1 includes hints to non-con, but part 2 will have the full scene. However, I hope you enjoy and feedback would be helpful :)

It was a few days since you were stuck in this inky Hell, probably for longer, it felt like. Your morbid curiosity made you wish to look around the studio, but you knew you should’ve left after the Ink Demon attempted to kill you. Unintentionally going deeper into the studio, into the music department. And that’s where your situation became worse. A creepy cultist named Sammy Lawrence was down below, sacrificing vulnerable beings that make their way into this Hell, to the Ink Demon in the most brutal way possible. However, after believing you would be tortured and murdered by this deranged inked man, he didn’t. When he first saw you walking around the studio in such fear, he felt a sudden deep devotion to you. Almost as much as the Ink Demon Bendy himself, he suddenly became obsessed with you. Having this need of keeping you safe. 

You didn’t know what was better, surviving a brutal death or being forced to stay in isolation with this cultist, keeping you safe from the creatures outside. But you prayed that you could just go home, back to the life you lived before the biggest mistake you’ve ever made.

He kept you in his sanctuary, sleeping in a rusty bed with a thorny mattress poking into your skin. But that didn’t bother you, the one thing that made it cruelly uncomfortable was the cultist in the bed with you, holding you and breathing against your neck, so loving yet it made you cringe. The main thing that made you feel so scared of the cultist was every time he opened the door into the sanctuary, you’d see him covered in crimson blood, dripping from his axe and his Bendy cutout mask splashed with drops of flaming red, which made it more eerie.

Looks like he had another vulnerable victim, and your stomach churned. He put the axe down gently, and staggered over to the sink in the corner to wash at his hands. It was strange to see as he washed the blood off, but he was already covered in ink? Even though it seemed like his body was covered in ink, he didn’t leave a trail. Maybe it was his actual skin, the ink must’ve done something to him. You felt uneasy when he wore that Bendy cutout, but he mostly kept it off when he was with you, understanding that it made you uncomfortable to see that demon. At least that was one thing you found that was considerate of him.

You thought about ways to escape, but there were points that was too risky. You had to catch him off guard. But your fear and frustration was getting the better of you, your patience was wearing thin every time he touched, cuddled and kissed you, you felt utter disgust. He was a creep and you hated him. You couldn’t help but flinch from his touches, and that angered him. But he continued to take care of you, attempting to gain your trust. 

It was now or never, it was your time to escape. Sammy went to find more ‘sheep’ to sacrifice, which meant it was likely he wasn’t in the music department. He kept the door locked, but luckily you had a hairpin. Lock picking was more of a thing you saw in movies, but you had to give it a try. And as if a miracle happened, it worked. You opened the door to see the darkness and gloom. You wished you had a torch to help you find your way, but that would cause suspicion.

You trailed deep and you saw the stairs, making a hopeful smile and eagerly ran towards it. But your heart dropped into your stomach, a pool of ink in front of you began to form into a repulsive creature?! It was growling in a guttural way, as if it was in pain and crawled towards you. You screamed in horror as it grabbed your leg and you fell to the hardened floor, smacking your head against the wood, making you feel unsteady. You cried out as another inked creature made its way towards you.

You had no idea what they wanted to do to you, but there was no doubt you weren’t going to like it. You prepared for your death as every memory flashed before you, thinking about your life before death would take you away from this Hell. Then all of a sudden, they stopped, ink dripping on top of you, noticing an axe right in the creatures back. The second one tried crawling back in a panic as that one had an axe to his face, hearing the crunch that sounded like a skull being bashed. You cringed as you looked up and saw Sammy with an axe directly in front of you. You didn’t know if you were happy or pained by the fact the cultist found you, but he saved you. “My little sheep, what are you doing here? You should be in the sanctuary.” He asked with such concern. 

“I…I just…” You mumbled, unable to explain yourself without him getting angry with you. He knelt in front of you, picking you up bridal style and taking you back to the sanctuary. Tears poured down your face, there was no escape for you, now that he caught you. He placed you on the bed, caressing the hair from your face and wiping your waterfall of tears. “You’re alright now, dearest. You’re safe.” He hushed, holding you tightly against his surprisingly warm chest. There was something about his voice that made you tingle. Such a silky voice that gave you goosebumps, especially when he whispered. But at this point, you didn’t care. You were still in shock from your ordeal, and now you were back to square one. 

“Shhh, you’re safe with me. You’re safe. You matter to me so much, I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you.” He tacked on, and that’s when you finally found your fire. “Shut up.” You mumbled, but enough for Sammy to hear. Shocked, he loosened his hold from you, making it easier to breath and felt like a huge pressure was lifted as you felt your adrenaline raise. “Shut the Hell up!” You cried out, getting up from the bed as tears still poured down your face.

“I don’t want to be here! You’re forcing me to live in the tiny room while you’re going off hurting and murdering people, because of some fake god you believe in! And you touch me, as if I’m your lover! Well guess what?! I’m not and I never will love you! In fact, I hate you! I fucking hate you!” You finally finished your rant and continued on sobbing. He was just there, taking it all in. And his reaction to you saying how much you hated him, all he did was…sigh? After everything you just said, he didn’t seem angry.

He stood up from the bed, hearing the creak along with it. He walked eerily towards you, and you instinctively stepped back. He trapped you against the wall, pressing his body against yours, so you wouldn’t escape. You trembled in fear as his hidden eyes behind the ink felt like they were staring at you with intent. “Oh dear, sheep. Now you’ve made me very angry.” He said, his voice was more of a whisper, but you could hear the danger building up in his voice. His fingers caressed your face, making you jerk away as he growled from your reaction. “After everything I have done for YOU, this is how you repay me?!” His voice heightened with such fire and anguish, hitting his fist against the wall, making your heart thump, feeling like you were running a marathon after his violent outburst.

“I did everything for you! Keeping you safe from everything, my Lord was prepared to kill you and I saved you…but, my dear sheep, I understand that you must be scared. Maybe I haven’t shown how much you mean to me. Well, if you allow me…” He quietened down. You could tell he started looking up and down your body, his intention was becoming obvious. Your heartbeat began to pick up, he cupped your cheek and attempted to kiss you on your lips. Maybe this was your chance to escape while he was distracted. You pushed him away as you made your way past the cultist, noticing the door was open and you took that chance, there was no way you were going to be taken advantage of by this evil creep. As you ran, you could hear the steps behind you and his breath against your neck as he grabbed you by your waist, lifting you from the ground and pulled you away back into the sanctuary. You screamed for help, pleading for Sammy not to do this. 

“Someone help me! Please help!” Sammy kept quiet as you continued to scream and writhe against his grip. Pushing you onto the bed, and pinning your arms by your sides, proving to be stronger than you. You pulled against his grip, but he kept you down tightly, having no intention of releasing you. “Don’t do this! Please don’t do this, Sammy!” You sobbed, getting tired from your continuous fighting. He noticed your exhaustion, so he released some pressure on your arms, but not completely, straddling your hips, so you couldn’t have any chance of escaping. “Come now, lamb. I’ll have to tie you up, unless you calm down.” Sammy whispered softly, his voice sounded so comforting, but you still tried to fight against him, praying to God he would release you. But the possibility of that seemed it unrealistic. It was inevitable that he was going to have his way with you. 

He pulled on some rope across his waist and quickly tied your hands together, connecting them to the bed, so your arms were above your head. You pulled against your binds, but to no avail. You then attempted to kick your legs, but that didn’t affect him. “Shhhh, I just want to show you how much I love you.” He said, pressing his forehead against yours, kissing it after. “I’m going to make you feel wonderful, just to show you how much you mean to me. My beautiful lamb, I’ll cherish you, you’re so perfect.” He tacked on, making you blush deeply from his constant praises.

“Now, relax, my lamb. You're mine.”

(Part 2 coming very soon)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes Non-Con. If it's too much, please don't read this chapter.

The tips of Sammy’s fingers caressed ever so slowly down your arms, all the way down to the sides of your breasts, goosebumps forming all over your body, nipples hardening. You didn’t know whether that was from the chill of the room, or from his touches. His fingers caressed over your breasts, catching both of your nipples, making you bite your lip. There was no way your flimsy vest would protect your sensitive nubs, the material was too thin. He cupped one breast in his hand, squeezing in such a slow and gentle pace, while his other hand caressed your hair out of your face. “S-stop…!” You cried out, but cursed yourself as it came out as a moan. How could your body enjoy this? You hated this, yet your hips started to thrust against Sammy’s crotch. The tears that poured down your face never stopped, as he teased at your clothed nipples again. You tried so hard to hold back your moans, but all that did was make Sammy work harder to hear your delicious cries of pleasure.

“Why are you holding your moans back, sheep? Let me hear you.” Biting your lip again, you turned your head away, hiding your face against your arm. Sammy huffed, but he didn’t give up as he lifted your vest, revealing your perked nipples, harder than rocks. Of all the days you didn’t wear a bra. He gaped in awe, amazed with your perfect body, as you felt his length harden against you. You were mortified. “My God, you’re beautiful.” Sammy whispered, leaning down to kiss your neck. You cried out when you felt his fingers catch your little nubs, thrusting your hips instinctively as every pinch, caress and tease caused electrifying tingles straight down to your lower body, thighs sweating and trembling. You felt your entrance throb, and you could feel your panties start to soak. It felt like something was begging to be released down there. You cursed yourself, but your mind begged for Sammy to stop. He leaned his head down to kiss at your breasts, letting the tip of his tongue run over your cleavage and making its way to your nipple, giving it a soft suck. “Mmm-!” You cried out, and Sammy smiled deviously when he heard your moans getting louder.

He continued to suck your hardened nub as his other hand squeezed your other breast, his thumb flicking over your nipple at a torturously slow pace. Your lip was bleeding from the continuous biting, you dug your fingernails deep into your skin, attempting to pull on the binds one more time, but that made no difference. Sammy’s fingers trailed down to your crotch, inspecting how much his cruel touches worked on you. He gasped from how soaked you already were, leaking so much that your slick soaked all the way through your panties, dripping onto the bed. “You’re so wet, sheep. I can feel how good you're feeling.” 

“Mmm-! Y-you’re a sick pervert! Why would you do this to me?!” You cried out, your face puffed and red from all the crying you did. “…Because you’re mine. I only wish to show you how much you mean to me. You’ve been so scared, but I promise, I will make you feel so good.” Sammy whispered, leaning down to kiss your lips, you turned your head away to avoid the contact, but he grabbed your cheek and forced you to look into his darkened eyes. His lips met yours, kissing you so gently. You cringed as his tongue slowly forced its way into your mouth and caressed your tongue with his, making you moan as your body continued to tingle. As he kissed you in such passion, his fingers trailed back down to your panties, rubbing at your clothed slit in a rhythmic up and down motion, making you whimper against Sammy’s lips. You thrusted your hips, pulling away from the kiss with a hard smack. Sammy chuckled from your reaction, his long fingertips never stopping his cruel movement. 

You felt so close to breaking, you felt your pussy start to throb, feeling more slick build up as it was slowly pouring down your thighs. Your body was eager for more of his touch. His thumb then massaged your covered clit, and that was the loudest Sammy heard from your moans, thrusting against the touch. It felt incredible, your most sensitive area be teased like this, but you needed more, and Sammy noticed. He pulled down your panties, licking his lips when he saw your puffed, soaked pussy. His long piano fingers caressed at your slit, finally slipping inside, stroking past your G-spot, making you whimper. He rubbed over that spot mindlessly, delicious friction driving you mad. You were getting so close, feeling his warm fingers inside of you making you clench around them. 

“I know you’re close, little sheep. It’s okay, you’re allowed to come.” And you did just that. The wave of pleasure washed over you as you fell into a deep orgasm, more of your essence spilling into Sammy’s hand. 

After the intense orgasm, the wave calmed like a gentle flowing river, and you sighed, coming back to reality. You felt disgusted that your body let you give into the overwhelming pleasure. You were lifted out of your thoughts when you could hear the ruffling of Sammy’s overalls, he was taking them off, revealing his heavy length. You had to admire his body, considering he looked like a man of ink, his body was that of a handsome man. You shook away from that sickening thought when you noticed that he was pressing his length against your soaked entrance. You panicked, attempting to scramble away from the intrusion, but he hushed you, stroking your sides and stomach. Besides, your body was too tired to even think of escaping, and it looked like Sammy wasn’t finished with you. “Easy now, lamb. I’ll give you the pleasure you need.” He cooed, his length sinking inside you, making you whimper.

Your already sensitive walls tightened around his cock, trying to fight the intrusion. It hurt. You clenched so much that Sammy halted his movements, petting at your thighs to calm you. “Just relax, my love…relax.” His baritone voice whispered, it worked. His voice and touches were incredibly soothing, making you clench. You wished it would hurt, but your essence made the length slipping against your G-spot feel incredible, creating a shiver up your body. He continued to thrust into you, moaning from how amazing you felt. He imagined this moment for too long, and seeing you like that put him on a ascending edge. He kissed your cheek, and pressed his forehead against yours, you could hear his grunts of pleasure, and there was a deep feeling inside you that made your heart thump quicker.

“God…you feel so good, sheep. I love you, so much. Everything about you is just perfect.” Sammy moaned, making your heart flutter from his sweet words. You had no idea what you were supposed to feel. You resented this creep after keeping you locked up, not letting you go, and now he was taking advantage of you. Making you enjoy every touch, but you couldn’t help but feel such love from the cultist. Maybe he would take care of you for as long as it took. He would protect you from the horrors of the world, love every part of your precious body and make you feel like the only girl in existence.

His thrusts were becoming erratic, he was so close to coming. His length continued to thrust against your sensitive spot inside you, you still felt sensitive from your last release, but that only made the pressure more intense as it built up inside you. “S-Sammy…ahh!” You cried out in pure bliss, wishing your hands were free so your arms could wrap around him. Sammy gasped in almost happiness when he heard your cries, caressing your cheek as he continued his thrusts. “My dearest sheep, the way you call my name… I feel so close…”  
His thrusts became more intense, the hitting of your G-Spot at a continuous pace as you were being dragged closer to orgasm. Sweat poured from your body, making you feel so hot. Sammy brushed away your hair, and leaned down to kiss you passionately on your lips. As your tongue collided with his, you felt yourself getting that much closer to the edge. 

Your moans were getting louder, Sammy could tell you were close. He pulled away from the kiss to lean into your neck, biting down on your sensitive skin and giving a harsh suck, and that’s when you came. Your hips arched as you felt the powerful orgasm spread to every nerve of your body, and Sammy couldn’t hold himself back as he saw you in pure ecstasy. He came hard, his seed filling you deep and the release made you shiver from aftershocks. The waves of pleasure finally calmed, he pulled out, leaving his sticky essence inside of you as his cock leaked. 

He untied your hands, pulling off the rope and kissed your wrists. It saddened him to see the burns on them, it almost made him wish he didn’t tie you up like a wild animal. He curled up behind you, holding you tightly, making sure he would never let you go. Despite how much of a creep this man was, you couldn’t help but feel like you suddenly needed him, the way he held you so lovingly, giving you such pleasure. You didn’t want to give in, but you were so scared about going back out there. You knew he would protect you and love you. You felt his breath against your neck, making you tingle. 

“I hope you now know how much I love you, my dearest sheep. You belong to me, and I can’t let you go.” You knew he was right, you belonged to him. You were a mere lost sheep, but your Shepard had found you, and he will keep you safe…forever.


End file.
